


The Robin's Move In With Each Other

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Bat Family, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Pillow Fights, Robin Pile, Romantic Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: The Robin's move in with each other, mainly to get away from the hero life for a bit and also just to relax. But the main main reason, is because they need to figure out how they are all going to adjust to their new relationship.And also, how Dick, Jason and Tim are adjusting to the new Robin joining their relationship, and how they all feel about certain things.





	The Robin's Move In With Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Robin pile fluff that I needed. Also Damian is about 19 in this and in my headcanons he'll always be shorter than every Robin and Bruce so he's shorter than everyone in this, basically he's the same height as Tim.

_Dick~Tickle Fights_

Tickle fights were always one Dick Grayson's favorite things to do with his brothers, especially when he got to hear Damian laugh (his laugh was _perfect_ ). He always went for Damian for that exact reason, not that he didn't enjoy getting a laugh out of Jay and Timmy. 

 

 

 

"G-Grayson!! _Hahahah!_ S-stop this instant- _AH!_ " Dick tickled his sweet spot again, it was always his neck. "S-stop!" He was laughing so hard Damian thought he was going to _puke,_ until Jason had started to attack Richard with tickles to his tummy.

 

 

 

Dick instantly started thrashing but laughing all the same while letting go of Damian to try and get Jason _off him_. Damian made his way to the edge of the bed, giggling slightly as Tim came over and rested his chin on the younger's shoulder, nuzzling his neck in a way of showing he was _loved_. _God,_ did Damian love these idiots.

 

 

 

"Why aren't you joining Jason in attacking Richard, beloved?" He said, tilting his head so he and Timothy's lip could close around each others, parting, Tim smiled dreamily up at him, hugging his waist and pulling him closer to his chest.

 

 

 

"Mm...just wanting to get a good look at you." Damian stammered nervously as Timothy said those words. The older boy's eyes traveled down his body and back up to his face. "...your so beautiful." 

 

 

 

Damian scoffed, closing the distance between them once more. He let Tim twirl him around and kiss him some more, the two soon heard Dick and Jason groaning from behind them. The two turned towards the older men, giving them a knowing look.

 

 

 

Jason smirked. "Get over here you little pieces of heaven." 

 

 

 

 

 

_Jason~Kissing_

Jason _loved_ kissing Damian. _That,_ he could not lie about. Whenever Jason walked over to him and surprised the current Robin with a soft and gentle kiss, he _loved_ the way Damian would practically _melt_ around him. This morning was no exception.

 

 

 

The nightmares were getting a little better, but they still hurt just as much. That night, Jason had dreamed about Tim, Dick, and...and _Damian_. The boy was getting _tortured_ in front of his eyes. And he could do _nothing_.

 

 

 

Jason sighed, settling down on the couch that was sheer white (just like the rest of the house they rented) and took a sip of his coffee while watching the News on TV. He looked over as Damian came waltzing over, no pants just a see-through white T-shirt that was too big for his small form. 

 

 

 

 _God_ , did that do things to Jason.

 

 

 

Damian noticed the older man staring and looked at him, smirking while walking over, his long _tan_ legs climbing into Jason's lap while his arms wrapped around his neck.

 

 

 

"Morning Jay." He yawned. Jason tugged him by the waist, surprising Damian, and brought him in for a heated kiss. Though it only lasted a couple of seconds, it felt like _heaven_ to both of them.

 

 

 

Damian pulled back, so did Jason, but the older man got to see Damian's eyes open slowly. Damian smiled, racking a hand through Jason's hair.

 

 

 

"What was that for?" Jason smiled back, gripping his hips.

 

 

 

"Oh, just because your so sweet and addicting it physically hurts me." Damian threw his head back and laughed loudly, likely waking up Timmy and Dick from their slumber.

 

 

 

"Oh my god." Damian looked back at him, the two still giggly even as Damian leaned in to kiss him more. He sighed. "I love you Jason Todd." 

 

 

 

 

_Tim~Cuddles_

Tim loved cuddling Damian. The way the younger boy just fit in Tim's arms like a puzzle piece, or the way he falls asleep, while Tim let's him rest his head on his shoulder. Tonight was no different.

 

 

 

It had been after a shower that Damian had had. Tim was there when he walked out, he greeted him with a soft kiss to the cheek, hugging him and wrapping the towel fully around the younger.

 

 

 

Damian smiled at Tim, giving him a questioning look. "What's wrong, Timothy? You seem distraught." Tim chuckled a bit, shaking his head and instead giving Damian another quick kiss, this time to his lips.

 

 

 

When Tim was about to pull back and walk away, Damian grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. He whispered in his ear. "Careful, beloved. With you kissing me like that, I may have to take you right here." 

 

 

 

Tim's breath hitched for a moment, before gaining composure and coming back with a snarky comment. "Oh, I didn't realize. _Beloved._ " _God,_ did he love it when Damian called him that. The younger seemed to like it too.

 

 

 

Damian picked him up by the waist and Tim instinctively wrapped his legs around his form, letting Damian carry him towards the bed that he, and the three other Robin's shared.

 

 

 

Damian set him on the bed carefully, smiling before pecking his cheek and walking away, making Tim give him a frustrated groan. "One moment, beloved. I need to clothe myself." Damian looked back at Tim for a moment. "Unless...you want me to take you right here?" Tim groaned again.

 

 

 

"Cuddles." Tim mumbled, not that Damian could hear. 

 

 

 

"Beloved," He started, walking up and leaning over Tim's form, smiling. "You have to speak up. You know I don't like it when you mumble.." Tim swallowed thickly. 

 

 

 

He was always stupidly _shy_.

 

 

 

"C-cuddles." He said, more loudly this time enough for Damian to hear. The younger smiled, kissing Tim fully before pulling back and hauling Tim onto the bed.

 

 

 

"One moment ,beloved," He said, getting up and walking over to the lights. "I'm going to turn off the lights." Damian walked back over to Tim, laying on top of him and swallowing him in a hug. Tim hugged back.

 

_'Yep,'_ He thought. _'Just like a puzzle piece.'_

 

 

 

_Damian~Love_

Damian Wayne needed to be loved. Especially since his mother had barely ever given any to him. When he was with Richard,Jason and Timothy, he felt like he was loved. It was _perfect_ for him.

 

 

Now, with all of them together, connected, literally. All of them panting into each other's mouths, all laughing together at the same time. 

 

 

Richard hugged Damian's sweaty body, eyes tearing up for some unknown reason. Damian sighed into Dick's hair as Jason came up behind him and hugged him as well. Timothy was squished between Jason and Damian, laughing all the while though.

 

 

"Oh my god we smell!" The three other Robin's laughed once more. Dick was about to pull out of Damian's body when the younger stopped him.

 

 

"Wait," Dick looked at him, blue eyes staring into Damian's bright green ones. "Don't...don't pull out...yet.." 

 

 

Dick smiled at him, nodding. 

 

 

And so, the four Robin's all cuddled together after taking a shower, all tired and exhausted. Jason was the first to speak, panting lightly.

 

 

 

"I...I love you guys." The three other Robin's responded with a small laugh.

 

 

 

"I love you all to...I..I suppose." Damian tried, not really used to all the loving, cuddling, and kissing yet. But he figured, 

 

 

He would soon.

 


End file.
